Fun In The Kitchen
by Teriah
Summary: While Sasuke's gone Naruto gets an idea for a great surprise. We all know Naruto plus him thinking equals chaos and lemon! D


Fun In The Kitchen

AN/ Ahh yes, another story I made while my internet was down, I was on the brink of insanity so it is most likely equivilant to rubbish. I would have uploaded it sooner buy 1 My internet was down and 2 my sister found out I wrote porn and had a major breakdown, stating that she had a weird sister so I hadd to make a baby one for her but I think she's fine now, who cares.

Anyways Im getting off subject, enjoy the story!! D Sorry for the shortness, but I really didn't feel like writing them going at in for the second time.

--

When Naruto woke up to see Sasuke gone, he sighed. Knowing Sasuke wouldn't be back till later he got up and decided to surprise Sasuke with something when he came home from the mission.

Smiling as he got an idea he grabbed an apron and got to work! Grabbing a cake mix batter he poured it in the bowl and stirred messily, humming softly.

After the batter was smooth and bump free he put his finger in and scooped up some of the yummy looking batter, someone watching him from the other side of the room.

Smirking slightly Sasuke decided to watch his Dobe sexily lick the batter off his fingers, becoming hard by the thought of Naruto licking something else.

Naruto then began to put the batter in the cake shaped pan while dancing around to a song in his head, shaking his hips to the beat.

Sasuke eye raped the blonde, watching him sensually shake his hips to some random beat while putting the pan in the oven and putting the timer on.

Naruto waited impatiently for the cake to bake, picking out some frosting to layer on the cake. Grabbing a spoon he waited for another ten minutes cleaning the dishes while still dancing.

When the timer finally dinged he ran over and took the steaming cake out, setting it on the counter. Grabbing a packet of white icing he spread it evenly out on the cake, licking his lips in anticipation.

Sasuke, who was already hard from the sight of his dobe swinging his hips suggestively, became even harder watching that pink tongue dart out.

Grabbing the purple icing the blonde tried putting details on the cake, messing up horribly. Cursing he finished making the swirls on the cake and left it at that. Setting the cake on the table he turned around only to hit into a broad chest.

Knowing exactly who it was by the feel of the chest and the smell of the person Naruto smiled into the chest while wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"Welcome back, how was the mission?" Naruto mumbled to his chest.

"It was fine, but I'm hurt," Sasuke said evilly smirking, thinking of the perfect idea.

"Where are you hurt!? You're okay right!" Naruto asked concern showing on his tan face.

"I'm fine but can you kiss it better?" Sasuke asked in a childish voice.

"Hmm, I guess. So where do you what do you want me to kiss better?" Naruto asked questionably, knowing Sasuke wasn't really hurt.

"Right here," Sasuke said pointing to his inner thigh.

"Okay, "the blonde said kissing his inner thigh, close to the tent forming in Sasuke's pants.

"I think you need to kiss it more, it still hurts," the Uchiha said moving to pull his pants down wanting more contact.

"Sure, love," Naruto said bending down to kiss closer and closer to Sasuke's erection but skipping over it to give attention to his other thigh.

"All better?" Naruto asked when he stood back up, smiling widely.

Whatever form of self-control Sasuke had broke, grabbing Naruto and pinning him against the wall he quickly discarded them of their shirts and Naruto's pants.

Grinding against him, Sasuke began to kiss Naruto, begging for entrance, which was easily granted. Slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth Sasuke began to lick all around Naruto's gums and teeth, long before had he memorized the perfect mouth.

"Nhh, Sasuke I missed you," Naruto said kissing Sasuke sweetly.

"I know, me too Naru," Sasuke said taking Naruto's boxers off and licking along the blonde's dick.

As Sasuke bobbed his head up and down Naruto's shaft he played with Naruto's balls twisting them and groping his behind.

Naruto, wanting more pleasure, began to thrust in and out of Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke eagerly deepthroating him. As Sasuke mouth fucked Naruto he grabbed the orange colored icing and ripped the top off.

Laying Naruto on his back against the cool tiles, Sasuke began to write on Naruto in icing. Sucking on the blonde's nipples he finished his art and went back to attacking Naruto's neck.

Naruto, who before now, was a withering mess, got the courage to get on top of Sasuke and suck on the boy's nipples, his hand playing with the other one until they both grew hard under his ministrations.

Moaning Sasuke bucked up into Naruto, their erections rubbing against each other. They dry humped each other, wanting more contact.

Sasuke took off his boxers and shoved three fingers into Naruto's face.

"Suck," was the greedy demand.

Naruto sucked on the fingers, impatiently waiting for the immense pleasure about to come.

After Sasuke dubbed them wet enough and he quickly shoved one up Naruto's entrance, silencing the blonde with a breathtaking kiss. Adding another finger he stretched the blonde, making sure to cause his lover as little pain as possible.

The third finger was added and Sasuke soon took them turning Naruto around so he was on his hands and knees.

"This is going to hurt at first, Naru" Sasuke said while thrusting into the blonde.

"A-ah, Suke harder!" Naruto said already accustomed to Sasuke length ramming into him. They set off at an animalistic pace the only sounds being the moans and skin slapping together.

Sasuke startled Naruto by grabbing his neglected cock and furiously stroking him, trying to keep up with his thrusts.

"A-almost there, Sas," Naruto said coming closer to his climax.

Sasuke quickly turned Naruto around, still inside of him, so that he had Naruto sitting on his lap and began thrusting in deeper than before, taking in one of Naruto's nipples still jerking the boy off.

"Ahh, Suke!" Naruto said too much pleasure to withstand, cumming all over Sasuke's chest and the tile floor.

"Naru!" Sasuke moaned while cumming deep inside the blonde.

Sasuke smirked, looking over at the blonde's chest covered in icing. He quickly pulled out of the blonde with a pop and laid the blonde on his back.

"I feel all better now," Sasuke said in a perverted tone.

"Great! My ass is going to hurt so much tomorrow!" Naruto whined while getting up.

"Hn, not my fault you started it," the Uchiha said while cleaning up the mess they made.

"I was only trying to help you!" Naruto said throwing his hands in the air.

"And that is exactly what you did," Sasuke said while swiftly coming over and grabbing the blonde in a lip bruising kiss.

He then walked off to take a shower, smirking slightly.

"Mine," was all he said quietly.

Naruto, who was confused as to why he was smirking, looked at his chest and became enraged.

"You possessive bastard, you're such a pervert!" Naruto said while running upstairs and hitting Sasuke on the head.

"You know it makes you horny," Sasuke said while pulling the boy into the shower to go for round two.

There written on Naruto's chest in orange icing read, "Property Of Sasuke Uchiha." (1)

--

(1) I was going to put Sasuke's Bitch but hey I like Naru too much to embarass him that much.

AN/ So I hope you liked the story, really short I know. -- But anyways REVVIEEEWWWW, I need new ideas mine are either too perverted or too pointless so yeah help me out here my fellow readers.


End file.
